The Mission
by TobiGB
Summary: Every year Batman and Superman always went on some 'secret mission' that nobody knew about, and every year Dick tries to find a way to tag along with them and he's not going to give up either.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys I haven't uploaded anything new since 2012 and here it is 2013 a brand new year, I feel that I should start it off with a new one-shot for all of you guys.

Now a little heads-up this is going to be based off of a video I like to watch on YouTube, well more like a series of videos that I like to watch on YouTube I'll tell you guys what the videos are at the bottom author's note, but until then just relax and enjoy the story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Young Justice nor do I own any of the characters in this story, they all belong to their respective owners.

* * *

_(Batcave 9:47 pm)_

"Bruce where are you going?" little nine year old Dick Grayson asked his adoptive father/mentor as he watched put on his cape and cowl.

"I have to meet up with Clark for a very important mission." Batman answered as he adjusted his cape.

"Can I come with you? I can be your backup in case things start to head south." Dick asked ready to go change into his Robin outfit.

"That won't be necessary Dick, me and Clark will have everything well under control." Batman stated as he started to walk over to the batmobile.

"Yeah, but what if somebody ambushes you guys on your way to the meeting? Or what if an army of pod people show up out of nowhere and try to eat your souls? Even worse you might get attacked by all of your crazy fans and then end up getting locked up in their basements and forced into marrying them against your will and hear them tell stories about you and them and most of them won't make any sense and you'll want smash your head against the walls screaming 'Why didn't I bring Robin along with me when I had the chance? Why didn't I listen to him?!' See? That's why you should bring me with you guys" Dick explained with a little smirk on his face.

"You do have quite the imagination young master Richard." Alfred said as he stepped out of the elevator.

"Alfred please tell to let me go on the mission with him and Clark." Dick begged the family butler with big blue eyes.

"Perhaps you should reconsider master Bruce and take young master Richard with you." Alfred said to the Dark Knight who was already inside the batmobile.

"I'm sorry Dick but this is one mission you're going to have to sit out, I'll be back late tonight Alfred and Dick I promise I'll make it up to you tomorrow." Batman said as he started the engine and drove out of the cave.

"Alfred do you know about the mission Bruce and Clark have to go on?" Dick asked the family butler.

"I'm afraid not master Richard, even I don't have the faintest idea on this mission that the master have to attend." He answered as he placed a hand on the young boy's shoulder.

"Well someday I'm going to find out about this mission." Dick said in a low voice.

_(Mount Justice 7:50 pm five years later)_

"I still can't believe that you won't let me come with you guys on this mission and not only that but you won't even tell me about it either!" Robin stated in annoyance as he followed his mentor to the zeta tube.

It has been five years now and Robin was still in the dark about this so called 'mission' that Batman and Superman had to go on. He did however poked around and learned that the other members of the league were in the dark as well, all they knew was that at least once a year the two heroes would just vanish off somewhere without a trace for a few hours before coming back.

Dick have tried several attempts to try and sneak his way onto this so called 'mission' over the past few years, like the time he placed a tracer on Batman and followed the signal only to end up at a retirement home and to his surprise Batman had already informed the staff that Robin would be spending the day with the residents there. So he ended up spending the whole day reading stories to old people, chewing food for the ones with no teeth, and constantly having his cheeks pinched none stop.

"We've been over this Robin, you know that this is something that only Superman and I must do ourselves." Batman answered in a tone that left no room for arguments as they reached the zeta tube.

Robin could only let out a little groan before him and Batman turned their attention to see both Superman and Superboy approach the zeta tube.

"Come on, I don't see any problems on letting me come with you guys." Conner said as he tried to convince the man of steel to let him accompany him on this mission that he and Batman are about to depart on.

"I'm sorry Conner, as much as wouldn't mind letting you come with me but I'm afraid this is something that me and Batman must do ourselves." Superman said while placing a hand on Conner's shoulder with sympathetic eyes.

"fine then." Conner said in a low growl of annoyance.

"Well be back soon." Superman said as both he and Batman walked through the zeta tube.

"Recognize Superman 01, Recognize Batman 02" Computer announced as the two leaguers vanished from sight.

"Man this blows." Conner said to himself as he watched his 'father' leave him behind.

"Tell me about, they've been doing this for the past few years now and no one has any clue on where they head off too, well until today that is." Robin said with grin on his face.

"What do you mean?" Conner asked the boy wonder out of confusion.

"I've been trying to figure out where those two keep heading off too for the last few years and each one was a disaster, heavy on the dis, but not this time because I had the coordinates sought for the last place they were transported too." Robin explained with a great big smile on his face proud of his accomplishment.

"I don't see any harm with us going with them." Conner said with a shrug of his shoulders and followed Robin into the zeta tube.

"Recognize Robin B01, Recognize Superboy B04" The computer announced as it transported the two young heroes to a different location.

_(Smallvile 8:15 pm)_

"It sure was nice of Clark and friend to let their boys volunteer their time here at the bingo hall." Ma Kent said to husband who nodded his head in agreement.

"I-4." Robin said in a somewhat board tone of voice as he called out the letters and numbers while Superboy handed out the prizes.

Batman had figured out what Robin was doing a few days ago and changed the coordinates of the zeta tube to Smallvile and he convinced Clark to tell his parents that they should be on the lookout for two new volunteers for the weekly bingo game night.

_(Mount Justice 8:25 pm five years later)_

"I wish I could come with you guys." Tim said a little disappointed that he couldn't accompany his mentor.

"You know why you can't come with us." Batman asked the third Robin in front of him.

"Because this is something that only you and Superman have to do yourselves." Nightwing said as he approached the two of them.

"That's right, and hopefully you've learned your lesson about trying to follow me." Batman asked the former boy wonder as they both remembered all the times Dick tried following Batman and Superman over the years only to end up doing volunteer work for various groups.

"Don't worry I won't try to follow you this time." Nightwing said with his hands up in defense as Batman nodded his head.

"I'll be back soon." Batman said as he walked through the zeta tube.

"Recognize Batman 02" The computer announced as Batman departed from the cave.

"So Tim, want to see where him and Superman are heading?" Nightwing asked the current Robin with a cheeky smile on his face.

"I thought you said you weren't going to follow him?" Tim asked with a confused look on his face.

"I did, but didn't say I wasn't going to watch him via satellite though." He explained as he lead time to the computer room where Superboy was waiting for them.

"Superman has already left and it looks like Batman has done the same." Conner said as Nightwing walked over to the cave's computer.

"Good, then it shouldn't belong until we visual on where they're at right now." Nightwing said as he waited for the computer to show the three of them a clearer picture of Batman and Superman.

Soon the image was starting to get clearer to the three heroes and Nightwing was bubbling up with joy on the inside, he's waited ten years for this moment and now the day has finally come and it was time to see what this so called 'mission' was.

"_We're no strangers to love, you know the rules and so do I!"_

All three of them were left in a cold silence and couldn't do nothing but stare at the screen with a surprised look on all of their faces. They remained like that for a few more moments until Tim decided to speak up.

"I think we just got Rick Rolled" Tim said as the other two nodded in agreement at the fact that once again Batman has figured out a way to prevent them from knowing about him and Superman's secret mission.

_(Shawarma restaurant8:35 pm)_

"Looks like the boys just discovered the little video you left for them." Superman said with a little smile on his face as he looked at Batman's hand held mini computer.

"Yes they did." Batman agreed as he put the computer away and ate some more of his Shawarma food.

"See what did I tell ya? Nothing says trolling like a good 'Rick Rolled'video." Tony Stark also known as Ironman said as he ate some more of his Shawarma.

That's right unbeknownst to everybody both Batman and Superman have been meeting up with the Avengers in a café for at least once a year. This year they were eating at a Shawarma restaurant enjoying a nice dinner.

"You guys think that kids will be able to handle things while you're away on another planet?" Clint Barton also known as Hawkeye asked the two of them.

"Nightwing and his team should have everything under control until we get back." Batman said as he took another bite out of his pita.

"Yeah unless he don't do something like have one or maybe two of his friends undercover while everybody else is in the blind about it." Tony said the Dark Knight.

"Or have one of them fake their death." Bruce Banner also known as the Hulk asked him from beside Captain America.

"Then one of his teammates attack his undercover agent in a bland rage for killing their friend even though it was they're not really dead just under a new identity at the moment, and that'll leave them short a person." Natasha Romanoff also known as the Black Widow asked while setting between Hawkeye and Batman.

"You know, pretty much stuff that you would do." Tony stated to Batman as ate some more of his wrap.

"Don't worry Nightwing isn't the type of person that would pull a stunt like that." Superman said defending the first Robin.

"True, so tell us you are you guys a little nervous about going to stand trail on the planet Rimbor?" Steve Rogers also known as Captain America asked the two heroes across from him.

"Don't worry, I can assure you that they will see us as unwitting victums of Vandle Savage's insane plan and we should be back in time to stop whatever invasion that might threaten the planet." Batman explained like it was no big deal.

"What makes you so certian that what you say is true?" Thor asked from the other end of the table.

"I mean after that rampage you guys went on when you were there, I mean let's face it you guys are pretty much screwed." Tony told them with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

"So tell us, what makes you so sure that everything will just trun out ok for you guys?" Natasha asked him with a Skeptical look on her face.

"You guys know you just pretty much walked right into this?" Superman asked the group of heroes knowing full well what was his friend was about to say next.

"BECAUSE I'M BATMAN!"

* * *

**A/N: **Well there you go guys and show of hands who here was surprised when I had the Avengers show up at the end?

Now I got the idea from the Superhero Cafe videos from off of Youtube, which part of a webseries called "How it Should have Ended" I thought about doing a story based on this but with Nightwing and Superboy in thier place and just talk about random things, but I'll worry about that later right now I just hope that you guys enjoyed the little one-shot and my first story for 2013.

Read and review and I will see you guys next time.

see ya.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey there everybody I am back with a second chapter for 'The Mission' now I wasn't going to give this a new chapter but after all of the positive feedback I got on the last chapter I just couldn't say no to you guys.

Now I would like to think DoomStone for the suggestion for this chapter, though I will admit that I made a few changes to it though so I hope that you guys will enjoy this new chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Young Justice nor do I own any of the characters in this story, the all belong to respective owners.

_(Café 9:42 pm)_

"I can't believe that I let you talked me into coming here." Conner said to Nightwing who was setting across from him in their own booth.

"Come on even you have to admit that you're have a little bit of a good time." Nightwing replied back with a little smirk on his face as he finished up the rest of his drink.

It had been a rough time for the team with some of the League members going on trial, Artemis getting 'murdered' by Kaldur, Mount Justice getting blown up, getting attacked by a space warrior and having the Hall of justice totally trashed, and to top it all off it seems that the people of Earth are starting to turn against the League after learning some their secrets from the Reach. To sum it all up everything has pretty much been going to crap lately.

Nightwing suggested that they all should go out and have a good time since things have been on the sucky side, but sadly some of the members of the team like Mal, Karen, Megan, La'gaan, and Babs had already made plans for the night. Others like Tim, Cassie, Jamie, Bart, and Garfield were still a bit too young and had school to worry about couldn't come with them, even though they really did wanted come along as well.

So that just pretty much just left Dick and Conner to come to this café by themselves, Dick had found out about the place when he came across a pamphlet in Bruce's study and figured this must be one of the places that Bruce likes to come too from time to time. So here they are both of them dressed in their civvies, with Dick still wearing his shades by the way, sharing a booth with some of the female occupants giving the two of them flirtatious looks which Dick returned with a grin that made them blush.

"The food is good though I guess." Conner grumbled to himself as he saw their Burnett waitress return with that big smile on her face.

"So are you boys having a good time?" She asked them all bubbly while handing them each a menu as Dick looked at her in amusement.

"Actually this just turned into a great time now that you've showed up." Dick told her with a devilish smirk that made her blush beat red.

"Why think you, so what would you guys like to have for dessert?" She asked them while trying so hard not to melt from Dick's charming smile.

"I'll have some of your apple pie." Conner stated as he handed her his menu.

"I'd like some of your cherry pie please." Dick told her with that smile on his face that just melted her heart.

"Alright then I'll go and get your orders, would you both like a refill?" She asked them as they nodded their heads at her as she got their glasses and left to get their orders.

"The old _'cherry pie' _trick, a classic if I do say so myself as a matter of fact I was the one who invented it." A voice said from the booth behind Dick's and Conner's.

The two boys turned their heads to see a man with black hair and a goatee setting next to a blonde haired guy that had a haircut that looked like it was from the 40s, there was also a man with black hair setting between another guy with blonde hair and a goatee, and another guy with light brown hair.

"Thanks mister" Dick replied back to the older male in the booth behind him.

"Oh please don't call me _'mister' _it makes me feel like old man, but if you want to call him _'mister' _then that wouldn't be too far off from the truth." The guy said wile pointing to the blonde man beside him.

"That's real mature Stark." The Blond haired man replied back sarcastically to the man known as Stark.

"Why thank you, oh I'm sorry where are my manners? My name is Tony Stark, sourpuss over here is named Steve Rogers, Goldilocks right there is named Donald Blake, nerd boy over there is Bruce Banner, and number four is called Clint Barton." Tony said as he introduced the others to Dick and Conner while the other three men sent him dirty looks as he just gave them all an innocent smile.

"Well it's nice to meet all of you, my name is Ryan and this Conner." Dick said using the fake name that's on his fake ID as he introduced himself and Conner who simply waved his hand with the same scowl on his face.

"Say Ryan how would you like a little challenge?" Tony asked the former boy wonder with a sly smirk on his face.

"I'm listening." Dick replied back to him curious as to see where he was going with this.

"Well I'm pretty sure you and your friend already noticed that your waitress and some of the other women here have been eyeing you two like a couple first place trophies, and let me tell you it wouldn't take much effort on your part to win their prize. Now if you really want to put your skills to the test then look right over there." Tony said pointing over a bar where a woman wearing a red dress with short red hair was setting by herself.

"Please tell me you're not doing what I think you're doing." Banner said in slight annoyance knowing full well what Tony was trying to do.

"Why I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about I'm just trying to help the kid here out." Tony said with mock innocence before turning his attention back to Dick.

"So what do you say kid you up for this?" Tony asked him with a little grin on his face as he watch Dick give him a smirk.

"Alright then you're on." Dick answered as he walked on over to where the woman was setting and took a seat beside her.

"Think your buddy over there might have a shot with her?" Tony asked Conner who simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Doesn't look like she seem all that interested." Conner answered for he was using his super hearing to listen in the conversation Dick was having with the woman at the bar and was somewhat amused at hearing his friend not doing so good.

All five of them watched as Dick flirted with the woman using most of his charm on her and even ordered her a drink, Tony had even made a bet with Donald that the kid wouldn't last two minutes before being shot down but he lost that bet since Dick had been setting with her for a good three minutes.

Dick then returned to the booth that he was sharing with Conner with a somewhat amused look on his face as he sought back down into his seat.

"Don't worry about it kid it happens to the best of us, well maybe not to me though but I'm sure you get the point." Tony said as he placed a sympathetic hand on Dick's shoulder.

"Yeah I got it, you heard all of that right?" Dick said as he asked that last part to Conner in a low whisper who he knew for a fact was using his super hearing.

"Every word of it." Conner answered with a smirk because heard every single thing that Dick and the woman was talking about, like the fact that her name was Natasha and that she knew that Tony was the one who sent Dick over to where she was for his own entertainment. She did tell him that in a year or two at best to call her.

"Here you go boy, sorry that it took so long to get here they just came fresh out of the oven." The waitress told them as she placed their pies down on the table in front of them.

"Thanks but could you make these to go? We're ready for the bill now." Dick told her as she nodded her head in agreement.

"You know what it's me, you can charge their dinner with ours." Tony told her with a playful smile on his face.

"Sure thing I will be right back with the bill then." She answered as she left with the boys pies in her hands.

"So did you enjoy your little joke Stark?" Natasha asked as she walked up to their booth with an annoyed look on her face.

"Would you be surprised if I said yes?" He asked her as she rolled her eyes right back at him.

It wasn't long until the waitress returned with the bill and Dick and Conner's to go plates and her phone number that she slipped into Dick's pocket that didn't go unnoticed by Tony.

"Something tells me that this place also makes deliveries as well." He said with a sly smirk on his face.

_(Outside of Café 10:28pm)_

"Well it was nice meeting all of you, but we should be heading back now so thanks for paying for our meal." Dick said as both he and Conner started to walk away from the grouop of adults.

"Don't mention it, oh and tell Batman and Superman we're going to be at the usual spot when they get back to Earth." Tony told them which caused both of the boys to come to sudden stop.

"Wait how do you know about Superman and Batman?" Conner Asked with same surprised look on his face as Dick does.

"We'll let him explaine that one to." Clint said as he pulled out a recorder that had the bat symbol on it.

_"Nightwing if you are hearing this message then that means you must've went into my study and discovered the pamphlet for this cafe, we'll talk about that when I get back to Earth. The people in front of you a group of superheroes called the Avengers, Superman and myself have been meeting with them for last few years now and they consist of Steve Rogers also known as Captian America, Bruce Banner also known as the Hulk, Donald Blake whose real name is the Norise God of thunder Thor, Clint Barton also known as Hawkeye, and his partner Natasha romanoff also known as Black Widow, Nightwing she is off limits to you, and last the stuck up prick is named Tony Stark also known as Ironman; who I'm pretty sure talked you into trying to hit on Natasha we are going to talk about that as well. Batman out."_

"Really? Now that was just plane rude" Tony said with a mock hurt expression on his face.

"Anyway they both told us about you boys and your friends, and I have to say they have every right to be proud of you boys." Steve told them with a proud smile on his face.

Dick and Conner couldn't help but be greatful for hearing what the two heroes had said about them.

"Wait just how did he know about all of this though?" Dick asked them with a curious look on his face.

"I Belive I have the answer to that question young one." Thor said as he pulled out another recorder with the bat symbol.

_"BECAUSE I'M BATMAN!"_

* * *

**A/N: **Well there you go guys a second chapter to this story, You know what I will do the whole Cafe thing with Nighwing and Superboy, but it will be a stand alone story and it won't be connected to this one and if you have suggestions on what they should talk about just let me know.

By the way I just uploaded a Young justice video based on the Supercafe and the link to it is on my profile page so if you ever get the chance feel free to check it out. Oh a fixed a few mistakes in the first chapter.

Read and review

see ya.


End file.
